


Wood Shavings and Heavy Boots

by SlaughterHaus



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Drabble, Durincest, Fiki, M/M, Sex Toys, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not arrows Kili has been crafting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood Shavings and Heavy Boots

“Kili! How many times do I have to tell you stop leaving wood shavings on the floor when making arrows?!”

Fili thundered through the small cabin they shared, his dirty boots clomping heavy on the cement floors.

No reply came. Then Fili stopped. And listened. There was a hitched breath, a small moan.

 

Fili pretended to walk away and close the door. Carefully he toed off his boots, and creeped towards Kili’s small bedroom chamber.

The moans and whimpers got slightly louder, more desperate.

Peeking his head around the door, Fili almost stopped breathing.

Kili was on the bed facing away from Fili, his rear up in the air, while a fast, deliberate hand moved something in and out of the small, not-so-hidden entrance.

Before he could walk away, he heard a whispered name, a gentle cry of his own name come from his brother’s lips.

He had barely even began to process what he had heard before his body was walking forward, kneeling on the bed, his arms wrapping around Kili’s bare torso and pulling him upright to kneel between Fili’s thighs.

Kili screamed, he had thought he was alone. Someone had found him like this, he’d be banished for sure.

He started to thrash, the object in his ass still deeply imbedded, pressed against his sweet spot. The arms held him tight until he stopped struggling. He knew those arms.

“Fili? What are you-?” His whisper was cut off as a pair of lips attached to his neck, and the object slid from his ass by Fili’s hand.

“So this is why you needed such a big block of wood, brother…” Fili admired the hand carved buttplug, it had an almost elvish pattern running over it, and a little flared base.

Kili didn’t know how to respond, the lips were back at his neck, and he felt the tip of the crafted toy being pushed back against his hole.

“Say my name again.”


End file.
